villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Vargoyle
Vargoyle is an evil robot created by Scrozzle and general to Evox that is a supporting antagonist in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. He is the fourth of Evox's generals to appear in the show. He is voiced by Jamie Linehan who also voices Wolvermean, Tangleweb, Game Goblin, Brax and Steel. History Prior to the events of Beast Morphers, Vargoyle was created by Scrozzle and was one of his earliest inventions. The duo later discovered the Fury Cells, which make its users more powerful but turn them evil over time. Vargoyle used them on himself, making him stronger but evil and treacherous. After being betrayed, Scrozzle fled with the remaining four Fury Cells and retreated in the Cyber Dimension, where he builds an army of Tronics and Gigadrones to hide himself from him. General of Evox Vargoyle is eventually able to track Scrozzle to the Cyber Dimension, where he demands the Fury Cells back. Scrozzle says that he no longer has them and that they were wasted by Blaze and Roxy. Vargoyle chastises the avatars and attacks them, and the duo flee into Evox's chamber. Scrozzle introduces Vargoyle to Evox and explains his backstory. Impressed, Evox asks Vargoyle to join him. While Vargoyle is hesitant, Evox offers him an upgrade orginially promised to Blaze or Roxy containing the core Beast Morpher Ranger's data. Blaze and Roxy angrily object, but Vargoyle accepts. Vargoyle goes to Earth, donning a black hood, in order to steal Morph X from a warehouse. He is confronted by the Beast Morpher rangers (minus Nate). He pretends to be weak and cowardly in order for the rangers to lower their guard, which Scrozzle says Vargoyle does frequently. Scrozzle launches a Gigadrone, which Devon and Zoey, and later Ravi, leave to deal with. Being left with only Steel to fight, Vargoyle drops the act and shows the Silver Ranger his true strength. Vargoyle overpowers Steel and causes him to demorph. However, Nate arrive to the fight in time before Vargoyle can destroy Steel. Despite this, Vargoyle gloats that he succeeded in his missions and retreats. Impressed that Vargoyle was able to retrieve three barrels of Morph X, Evox commands Scrozzle to give Vargoyle the upgrade. Vargoyle thanks Evox and vows to use the powers to destroy the Power Rangers. Evox then promises Vargoyle a share of his power once he takes over the Morphin Grid should he serve him well. However, Blaze and Roxy, watching from a distance, vow to get rid of Vargoyle quickly. Vargoyle battled all five Rangers in the Channel 10 TV station's parking lot. His new Beast powers gave him a tremendous advantage in the fight. However, the upgrade ran out of Morph-X, and he retreated. Later, as Vargoyle finished telling Evox his plan to get him the Morph-X he needed to return to Earth, Blaze and Roxy walked it, ready to show Evox their designs for a Memory Pulsator, only for Vargoyle to reveal that he already built their device with Scrozzle's help. Incensed, Blaze accused Scrozzle of sharing their plans with Vargoyle, something which Scrozzle tried to deny, but Vargoyle confirmed. Before the argument could escalate, Evox interrupted and said that if Vargoyle was clever enough to steal Blaze and Roxy's plan, then he was smart enough to execute that plan. Vargoyle sent Shockatron to Earth at the same time that Scrozzle deployed Shockadrone as part of Vargoyle's plan to distract the Rangers while he put the Memory Pulsator in place. Although both Shockatron and Shockadrone were destroyed, Vargoyle succeeded in planting the Memory Pulsator on the Channel 10 TV station's transmitter tower. Master Plan and Death Vargoyle used Scrozzle's Robotron-Maker to activate the Pulsator, which rewrote the memories of everyone in Coral Harbor, including the human Rangers, so that they forgot about Evox's previous attacks and believed that Blaze and Roxy were the actual Red and Yellow Beast Morphers Rangers. Steel, however, being half-human, half-machine, was not affected. He managed to convince Devon to come to Grid Battleforce with him, by promising to show him the Battle Simulator. Vargoyle confronted the two outside Grid Battleforce, and when he discovered that Steel's memories were still intact, he went on a rant about Scrozzle's incompetence - and in the process, accidentally revealed the location of the Memory Pulsator. Vargoyle and Steel fought, with Vargoyle once again easily overwhelming Steel. Devon also started fighting Vargoyle, but without his memories of being a Ranger, he too found himself outmatched. However, when Vargoyle knocked Steel's "pet" potted plant out of his hand, Devon instinctively used his Cheetah speed to catch it. Now realizing that he was, in fact, a Power Ranger, Devon ran off to retrieve his and Steel's morphers (which had been confiscated by Ben and Betty earlier). Enraged, Vargoyle destroyed Steel's plant and tossed Steel into a dumpster. He warned Steel to stay out of his way, then left. Devon and Steel later arrived at the base of the transmitter tower, where they discovered that not only was the Memory Pulsator protected by an energy shield that deflected blaster bolts, but the tower itself had been rigged to electrocute anyone who tried to climb it. Steel volunteered to climb the tower, believing he'd have a better chance of making it. Devon went to shut off the electricity, but found Vargoyle waiting for him. Having been taught by Steel how to morph, Devon morphed into the Red Ranger. Vargoyle, whose Beast Power upgrade had once again started running low on Morph X, called for Scrozzle to send him more Morph X. However, Blaze and Roxy stopped Scrozzle from doing so. Vargoyle still had enough Morph X to use the cheetah speed. He and Devon fought in the hallway, both using their super speeds. At first, Vargoyle, being the more experienced fighter, knocked Devon down repeatedly. However, Steel made it to the top of the tower and destroyed the Memory Pulsator, restoring everyone's memories. With his memories now restored, Devon could now hold his own against Vargoyle. As Vargoyle charged at him one final time, Devon summoned the Beast-X Cannon and blasted Vargoyle straight through the chest. An astonished Vargoyle exploded. Despite Vargoyle's death, however, Evox was unconcerned since Blaze and Roxy had succeeded in stealing three Mega Transporters from Grid Battleforce, as well as sabotaging the real Roxy's stasis pod. This begins Evox's endgame. Enemies *Steel *Zoey Reeves *Devon Daniels (Killer) *Nate Silva *Ravi Shaw Trivia *His Sentai counterpart, Danganloid, is a monster of the week in ''Go Busters ''instead of a recurring villain. *His plan to make himself seem weaker in front of the rangers is similar to Brax's initial plan in the previous season. *Coincidentally, both villains are voiced by Jamie Linehan. See also *Danganloid *Vargoyledrone Navigation Category:Fighters Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Power Rangers Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minion Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Arrogant Category:Dark Knights Category:Traitor Category:Greedy Category:Supervillains Category:Right-Hand Category:Brutes Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Evil from the Past Category:Successful Category:Power Hungry Category:Social Darwinists Category:Thugs Category:Terrorists Category:Egotist Category:Oppressors Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Homicidal Category:Mercenaries Category:Opportunists Category:Thief Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Deceased Category:Barbarian